De sueños a realidad
by Isis. Asc. T.H
Summary: Desde que tengo uso de razón, yo siempre he estado sola. Mi madre sólo estaba conmigo de vez en cuando. Ella siempre tan metida en su trabajo, siempre intenté que estuviera más tiempo conmigo, pero eso nunca sucedió. Había veces en las que me dejaba en mi hogar, en esa enorme casa...


"De sueños a Realidad"

**N/A: Hola queridos lectores. Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Cómo había mencionado en uno de mis fic's. Ahora empezaré a escribir sobre otra pareja igual de popular. Me refiero a nada más ni menos que un ShizNat. **

**Espero que les fascine esta historia, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer. Sin más.**

**Mai Otome no es de mi propiedad. Todo es de sus respectivos autores.**

_**(Historia Original de Isis. Asc. T.H)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desde que tengo uso de razón, yo siempre he estado sola. Mi madre sólo estaba conmigo de vez en cuando. Ella siempre tan metida en su trabajo, siempre intenté que estuviera más tiempo conmigo, pero eso nunca sucedió. Había veces en las que me dejaba en mi hogar, en esa enorme casa. Siempre estuve llena de cientos de sirvientes, más ninguno llegó a darme tanta confianza. Hasta que un día mamá contrató a un hombre llamado Sakomizu. Ese gordo era el mayordomo, por más que lo fastidiaba, él parecía inmune, sólo se dedicaba a sonreírme y a jugar conmigo. A veces no entendía el porque soportaba mis travesuras, recuerdo que una vez hice que mi querido Dhuran lo mordiera, reí demasiado en cuanto vi la cara de susto de ese viejo, Sakomizu había roto un jarrón caro que mi madre apreciaba, y pensaba echarle toda la culpa, creí que se molestaría pero eso jamás sucedió. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que en verdad él sólo quería ser mi amigo. En cuanto al jarrón, bueno yo le expliqué a mamá lo sucedido y terminé por ganarme un buen regaño, cosa que me importó muy poco ya que ella no tenía derecho a castigarme cuando nunca estaba en casa. Eso pensaba y sigo pensando, ya que por más que pasaban los días, meses y años. Mamá jamás procuró por estar conmigo, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de decir: _"Hija, ¿Cómo has estado?"_ Su desinterés me provocó un profundo resentimiento hacía ella. Hasta ahora la mujer jamás ha intentado llegar a celebrar mi cumpleaños. Sakomizu, mi confidente mayordomo. Nosotros dos, siempre riendo y conversando animadamente. Aunque si soy sincera, era la única persona con la que podía expresarme libremente. Bueno, hasta que conocí a una chica llamada Mai Tokiha, esa peli roja desde que había entrado a la preparatoria, me fastidiaba. Siguiéndome como perrito faldero. Yo sólo deseaba estar sola, como ya me era costumbre. Pero no, esa chica era tan insistente, que no me quedó más que resignarme a ser su amiga. Desde entonces, esa mujer ha estado conmigo y se volvió mi mejor amiga. Un día la llevé a casa y la tonta gritó demasiado. Yo no sabía si reírme de ella o solamente golpearla, su expresión era tan… tan… aghh… el caso es que jamás se volvió a despegar de mi. Un día como cualquier otro, ella y yo fuimos a patinar a una enorme pista de hielo. Al principio me era un poco difícil ya que nunca había patinado. Mai me fue enseñando poco a poco hasta que le agarre ritmo. En ese preciso momento me di cuenta de que yo estaba hecha para eso. Sí, me enamoré del patinaje. Cada vez que podía salía directo hasta aquel lugar y patinaba, ahí podía relajarme y olvidar todo por completo. Había ocasiones en las que Mai me acompañaba, ella observaba mientras yo me dejaba llevar.

Una ocasión en particular, aquella enorme pista de hielo estaba sin uso. Me fue muy raro ya que siempre había gente patinando. Sin tanto preámbulo yo me había adentrado al lugar, encontrando la vista perfecta. Una hermosa rubia de ojos azules patinaba. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y elegantes. Me había llamado tanto la atención que me había acercado lo suficiente a la pista para observarla mejor. Estaba tan absorta que no me había percatado de que había otra persona ahí. Esa misma persona me sacó de mi momento de estupidez, diciéndome que si me gustaba el patinaje. Yo la había observado un momento, era una mujer algo mayor, con facciones duras. Tenía el cabello corto y una mirada esmeralda. Torpemente le había contestado que sí. Ella sólo me sonrió un poco y regresó su mirada a aquella hermosa chica. Yo hice lo mismo y seguí observándola, sus giros tan perfectos, tan bien sincronizados me embobaban aún más. Por unos segundos nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí como mi corazón latía fuertemente. Sorprendida disimulé mi nerviosismo y mi sonrojo. La mujer que estaba a lado mío me dijo si podía enseñarle mis habilidades, sin contestarle me puse mis patines lo más rápido posible y me adentré a la pista.

La rubia que seguía en lo suyo se detuvo para observarme mejor, después me sonrió y se acercó a la mujer mayor. Las dos se habían susurrado algo que no alcancé a oír. Las miraba con confusión, creo que aquella mujer podía leerme como si fuera un libro abierto porque me empezó a decir que la hermosa rubia se llamaba Alyssa Sears y era una de las mejores patinadoras a nivel internacional. Recuerdo que mi boca se había abierto demasiado, pues era sorprendente ver en persona a una figura del patinaje como ella, le había dado una reverencia para después presentarme. Fue entonces que la mujer llamada Miss María me había dicho que la pareja de Alyssa se había accidentado por la cual estaban buscando a algún candidato. Claramente me di cuenta que ella me estaba ofreciendo el puesto. Alyssa se había acercado a mí y me observó de pies a cabeza. Después sonrió de manera angelical y con esa suave voz suya me dijo que era perfecta para ser su pareja. Sin dejarme decir algo, Miss María me ordenó empezar a patinar, su voz sonaba tan fuerte en aquel lugar que rápidamente le había hecho caso y empecé con lo mío. Nuevamente sentía ese sentimiento de satisfacción al oír como mis patines chocaban con el frío hielo. Sin duda era magnifico. Después de mi demostración, Alyssa dijo que le siguiera el paso, así que poco a poco la seguía hasta que coordinamos perfectamente. Ella me había tomado de la mano, mientras dábamos vueltas alrededor de la pista. Su mano era tan cálida que no quería soltarme. En sus ojos yo podía divisar su amabilidad, su sonrisa tan sincera y esa voz que empezaba a resonar en mi cabeza. Luego de un rato, Miss María me dijo que era muy buena mi conexión con su patinadora estrella, que no podía dejar ir la oportunidad de tenerme junto a ella. Yo me había quedado prendada de esa hermosa rubia que acepté. Cada mañana estábamos ella y yo practicando, una que otra vez tuvimos errores, pero supimos corregirlos. Cuando se lo conté a Mai, había pegado el grito en el cielo. Decía que quería conocer a la famosa Alyssa, así que un día la llevé a mis prácticas con dicha chica y la conoció. Desde entonces mi querida peli roja me acompañaba.

Así habían pasado semanas de entero entrenamiento, tanto que olvidaba por completo que en mi enorme casa, la única persona que me esperaba era Sakomizu. De mi madre nunca he hablado, Mai a veces me preguntaba pero yo siempre terminaba cambiando el tema. Sólo le decía: _"Saeko está trabajando…"_ Ya ni siquiera sé si debo seguirle llamando "madre". En cuanto a Alyssa, bueno nos hicimos amigas o algo más que eso… no sé porque pero ya no podía separarme de ella.

Finalmente cuando el día del concurso llegó, nosotras pusimos todo nuestro empeño. Dejando todo sentimiento en la pista. No negaré que hubo mucha competencia que inclusive eran mejores que nosotras. Más su desventaja era que no tenían una conexión profunda, como nosotras. El mayor error de la competencia fue dejarse llevar más por su talento que por el sentimiento de trasmitir. Los jueces terminaron dándonos el premio a nosotras. Estaba tan feliz que había cargado a Alyssa y la besé enfrente de cientos de cámaras. Entonces empezó a surgir la noticia de que teníamos algo sentimental. Ella no lo negó y yo tampoco.

Conforme pasaron los años, ella y yo nos hicimos oficialmente novias. Me gradúe y seguí con mi carrera de patinaje a lado de esa bella rubia. Mai decidió ser una gran chef, por lo que puso un restaurant. A su lado estaba una gran empresaria llamada Mikoto Minagi, quien era más como su socia y otra amiga para mí.

Creí que lo tenía todo, más bien. Creí que siempre tendría a Alyssa conmigo. Que ella me daría todo el amor y afecto que nunca obtuve de Saeko. La hermosa rubia que tanto amaba me fue infiel con un hijo de la gran… Con un supuesto manager. Sí, esa mujer mandó al demonio nuestros mejores 3 años.

Ahora, ya no patino. Miss María sigue ilusionada de que un día regresaré y ella volverá a ser mi manager y entrenadora personal. Mai creé que un día encontrare a la persona indicada para mí. Más yo no creo en nada, nuevamente estoy sola, a pesar de tener a Mai y a Mikoto conmigo no es lo mismo. Sakomizu me da consejos de que debo seguir adelante. Cómo si fuera fácil olvidar a la mujer que te prometía todos los días de su vida estar contigo y para acabarla de joder más, a la que pensaba proponerle matrimonio. Los malditos periodistas no me dejan en paz. Siempre preguntando cuando saldré de mí retiro. Si supieran que no tengo pensado regresar a ese maldito mundo, no tengo ganas ni siquiera de pensar que será de todo lo que logré. Todo eso nunca fue para mí, eso ya está más que comprobado. Son y serán sueños tontos, jamás lograré estar en la cima con mí persona importante.

Y para acabar de joderme aún más, no sé nada de Saeko desde que decidí vivir sola. Esa mujer parece más absorta en su mundo que en lo que me pase. De seguro si me muero ni le dará importancia. Ahora todo mundo se pregunta si Natsuki Kruger mejor conocida como la princesa de hielo, ¿Tendrá una nueva pareja para las nacionales?...o finalmente se rindió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Nuevo fic! Esta vez será un Shiznat. Lo prometido es deuda y aquí lo tienen =D**

**Como verán esta historia tratará sobre el mundo del patinaje, aunque claro con ciertas modificaciones mías. Espero les haya sido de su agrado.**

**n.n 7 ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

**En cuanto a lo de seguir con la segunda parte de "LA HISTORIA ENTRE TU Y YO" Agradezco mucho sus reviews, me hicieron feliz con sus respuestas positivas. Y por todos los que leí, están más que satisfechos con la historia, por lo que decidí hacer la segunda parte. Espérenla muy pronto! **


End file.
